


Alterdune

by Paprus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paprus/pseuds/Paprus
Summary: Taking place 7 years after a pacifist route of Undertale, Alterdune follows the story of an older Frisk (Now in a romantic relationship with sans) after W.D. Gaster returns and sucks out her SOUL trait. Frisk must get their SOUL trait back and defeat gaster.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue.

Frisk, the Savior of the Monsters, woke up once again. Turning to Sans, they saw that he was still asleep. Frisk chuckled, "What did I expect?" Frisk got up lightly tapped Sans on the shoulder. "Hey, lazy bones, wake up!" She whispered. Sans slowly rolled away. "Five more minutes..." he pleaded. Frisk responded with "We agreed we would go see the new monument today, remember?" "Yeah, we can go see it later." "It'll be crowded if we're late." "Alright all right, you've convinced me." Sans sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. After they changed into their day clothes they went down into the living room, where they saw Papyrus cooking. He turned and said: "OH HELLO TO YOU TO LOVEBIRDS! I'M JUST MAKING SOME SPAGHETTI WAFFLES. DO YOU WANT TO TRY?" "sorry pap, we gotta go!" Sans responded, knowing the quality of the waffles would likely be less than perfect ~~terrible.~~ Sans and Frisk quickly went out the door. When they were headed to the square, sans remarked that "In a few days it'll be our 2 year anniversary." "Yeah I know, I'm so excited." "Hey look, we're here!" Sans said, pointing to the new monument of Frisk and Asriel's battle. "Already? I thought it was longer then that... wait a minute." Frisk said, looking suspiciously at Sans. "You used one of your 'Shortcuts' didn't you?" "Uh... yeah?" "Well why?" "Well, because it would've taken a long time to walk there." "Well... fair. Hey wait a minute, is that..." Frisk said, looking at a small detail of the statue below Frisk and Asriel "Hey! They even made little versions of Toriel, You, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore below the statues cheering me on! Talk about attention to-" But before frisk could finish their sentence, the ground began to shake slightly. "Huh? What's going on? Is Old Hotland erupting again?" "No no... this is different." Sans explained. Suddenly, a crack opened in the ground. Sans' eye immediately began to flash blue/yellow as he turned the people falling into the crack Blue, and moved them to safety. From within the crack, a voice spoke. "I'm baaaack." Sans immediately summoned a gaster blaster and fired it into the crack. "I can see..." said the voice, as skeletal hands with holes in them began to rise up "You didn't miss me..." At this, some strange blob began to rise up. That blob formed into a head, and the head slightly cracked, with one crack going from the right eye up and the other going from the left eye down. A coat rose from the crack in the ground and buttoned itself up below the head, as a body formed within it. A platform appeared below the coat right as the boots appeared. At this, Sans blasted the figure again, and yet they seemed unharmed. "Using my own weapons against me? Pitiful. I have grown in these years Sans. Let me show you..." Suddenly, one of the hands' holes was filled with black, and it began to suck something out of frisk through their mouth. "No no NO!" Sans yelled, blasting and destroying the hand. Frisk fell to the ground, gasping. "The damage has already been done, Sans, and you can not stop it." The platform floated back into the crack, as did all the hands. The crack sealed back shut. People began to call for medical assistance as frisk fell unconscious.

* * *

Frisk woke up in a hospital bed, and looked around themself. Sans was at the side of the bed, looking after them. "What... happened to me?" Frisk asked, confused. "well... gaster appears to have sucked out your SOUL trait." "WHAT?" Frisk immediately exclaimed. Frisk tried to get out of the bed, but Sans restrained them. "you need to res-" "I don't need rest! I need to get my trait back!" "and how do you expect to do this?" "Going to the Determination shrine and getting my SOUL back there!" "do you plan to absorb chara's soul?" "If that's what it takes, yes!" Sans sighed. "well you can go to the shrine after you rest, you can't just get up and running after that." Frisk sighed. "Fine."

* * *

After a few days, Frisk was allowed to leave the hospital. They asked Asgore where the Determination shrine was, and he said it was at the top of the New Snowdin Highlands. "Great... now I'll have to climb even more." "Here, take this." Asgore said, giving Frisk a coat to wear in snowdin. "Thanks." frisk responded. At this, Frisk began walking to New Snowdin.


	2. To the Highlands

"Stairs." Frisk thought to themselves. "Why couldn't they install STAIRS!"  
Frisk was climbing up one of the steep ridges of the Snowdin Highlands. This was just one of many they had had to climb, and will have to climb, in order to get to the top and get to the shrine of Determination, in order to get their SOUL back. "I mean it doesn't have to be an exact one to one recreation of Snowdin! You could've installed STAIRS! or maybe made it in the Lowlands!" Frisk got to the top of the ridge, and rolled on her back. "Jesus..." After resting for just a little bit, Frisk went to climb the next ridge. And bumped into an amalgamate. The amalgamate looked at Frisk, and Frisk recognized the beginning of a battle. "Not again." Frisk whispered to themself, looking at the amalgamate, she recognized the shape of a dog... but it wasn't Endogeny. "Are there more dog amalgamates? And why is this one even here!" Frisk remembered that first they had to Beckon, so, they chose to beckon, pet, play, pet, pet. "Here boy, come here!" Frisk said. The new dog amalgamate rushed over to Frisk. Then it was the Dog's turn. The dog appeared to shake, but no attacks came. Frisk pet the dog, exciting it. The dog rushed around frisk... then jumped onto them. "oof!" Frisk cried, falling onto her back. To distract the dog, Frisk threw a stick that was nearby, and the dog rushed away. After coming back to Frisk, the dog set down the stick. Frisk then pet the dog, and the dog began to shake even more, landing on Frisk again. After Frisk pet the dog again, the dog jumped off Frisk, and began to smile. Frisk SPARED the dog, by giving a thumbs up, then walking to the next ridge. "I'll have to keep doing this, huh?"


	3. Wrong trait

Frisk was climbing yet another ridge. "I understand making it so high up but the path to get there is so... boring." Frisk thought to themself. "At least, I don't know, change the ridges angles, add a short path half-way up, or ANYTHING!" At this, Frisk slammed her left arm into the side of the ridge. To their left, part of the ridge collapsed in on itself, leaving a tunnel in to the mountain. "What the... that seems interesting." Frisk climbed to the left and entered the tunnel. As Frisk walked forward, they saw a strange glow in front of them. "Is this where I was meant to go?" They soon came upon a wooden arch, with an inscription. "Those who wish to see the Patience SOUL must prove their worth." At this, Frisk was both disappointed and intrigued. "So there are more shrines out there? Hmm... Well, I can't take it, it's the wrong trait." At this, Frisk walked away from the arch and around the tunnel.   
Only to find themself surrounded by amalgamates.


	4. Not a bad option.

Frisk was surrounded by amalgamates after exiting the tunnel. "Okay... what are they?" Frisk analyzed the amalgamates and got no indication of what they were. "So I haven't dealt with these guys before... and I don't know how to beat them." Frisk then recalled something Toriel had said when they "fled" from the cotton dummy in the ruins. 'You fled... truthfully, that is **Not a bad option,** but this is a cotton dummy, it can not hurt you'  
"Well these things can." Frisk said, before they slid past one of the amalgamates and began to run along the cliffside. One good look back was all Frisk needed to know that it was safe to climb again. But it wasn't. The amalgamates were chasing frisk down, and had her surrounded again. "Okay, okay, what can I do... wait a minute" Frisk recognized something in all of the amalgamates. They all had an icecap in them. "Hmm..." Frisk thought, before saying "I... like your hats?" This seemed to calm down the amalgamates. "I think they look... cool?" Now the amalgamates were fully calm. Frisk gave them a simple thumbs up and began to climb again. "Okay, THAT wasn't boring. But boring and danger don't need to be the same." Frisk thought to themself again.


End file.
